villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Amnestyyy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Joker img.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- M-NUva (Talk) 17:07, 16 February 2010 RE: no thanks is necessary - I do a lot of category editting in-between making articles, there are so many categories around that a lot of articles miss them (plus their are some categories that are fairly useless lurking around the wiki, especially duplicate ones) Queen Misery 20:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the kind words Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 22:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to thank you for contributing to this wiki and for being an active member of the community - I hope you choose to stick around and help out as this wiki couldn't exist without people like you helping - anyways if you require any help or just want to alk you know where my talkpage is by now Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 04:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The page looks fine to me and is better than a lot of stuff I put up - as for renaming articles, that can be done by anyone I think - via the "Move" action, though only admins can delete pages Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 16:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) thank you, creating a multiverse is no easy task and even harder to do without plagiarising the works of others - although I can definitely say my work is far from professional level yet I have been doing a lot of research into it in an effort to make it as detailed as possible (even though the setting is pure fantasy I feel adding information gives an illusion of "realism"). I also have drawn upon my pre-existing knowledge of world religions, mythologies and of course comic book fiction in my work but most of all I was just blessed with an active imagination.. Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 04:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) by the way you have full permission to rewrite the Adolf Hitler article, it could do with it - like me and Red said on the talkpage I think the article should focus solely on the real-world dictator and we can have different articles for the Hitlers of fiction (because most are nothing like the real Hitler) Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 12:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks, I decided to basically take the meaning of Little Red Riding Hood to its most extreme (the loss of innocence) - though I'm pretty sure their is a lot of stories hidden in their somewhere without me even realising it (like the Queen Of Hearts and stuff).. Little-Red 06:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) oh, almost forgot to mention the fact I like your concept too - like I mentioned on Voice's blog I think anti-villains work the best - nothing quite scarier than villains that think they are doing good (I mean if you know what your doing is wrong, why even do it?) - plus it makes them much more believable, even psychopathic killers believe they are "good" (unless their complete sociopaths that is) - anyways, that's all for now <3 Little-Red 07:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) well to be honest I need to work on the Omniverse Wiki a LOT but for now its semi-abandoned so I'd say to leave it for now (I appreciate people having an interest): it's just such a broad topic I really need to rethink on what to do with the wiki - which reminds me about how I should remove the link for now (until I figure out how to get the idea to work) Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 20:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you - the basic idea of the wiki was to be a place for people to write about characters, events and objects from any type of TV show/movie/comic they desired - of course such a crazily big concept is not so easy to actually flesh out in reality Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 20:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Dr Elsa Yeah i had wrote a page but then i lost connection so i was very gutted, i was going to just do it again later but thanks :) (ill add some images to it later) Oh its totally fine and your helps appreaciated. Sorry about not signing iam still trying to get into the habbit of remembering. lol Villain fan 20:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the adding the catagory "Monk Villains", i was trying to work out how to add a new catagory but i couldnt do it. lol Villain fan 20:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Warcry yes, anyone at all can join in (it is kind of a big event after all) - you can be on any side you wish (or none - I know every character is unique after all in his or her purpose/goals) - the more the merrier as they say The Voice 20:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I moved Warcry to User Battles 4 as I felt User Battles 3 was too large - I apologise if this caused any confusion (I've told Voice as well) Inferno Pendragon 16:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) no problem, though I hardly qualify him as a troll - I still can't fathom why he even bothered making an account just to get it banned Inferno Pendragon 15:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I passed the 1,000 edits!Amnestyyy 16:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) go for the 2000 mark - though we all have a bit to go to beat Misery and her insane editting (though she's been quiet lately) Inferno Pendragon 16:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) true, she was/is a bit of an editting machine it seems.. still I suppose we shouldn't view it as a competition (though I see no harm in encouraging people to edit) Inferno Pendragon 16:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) My Pages Hello, Amnestyyy. Thanks for the edit to my pages. New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ok, well thanks for checking it out. Ive done it up now but iam still really in need of people so anything would be really appreaciated. :) Villain fan 17:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for joing and posting on my forum. :) Villain fan 20:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Venage I have banned Venage for 3 months for the vandalism he has done to your page and I'll add protection on your userpage as well - please don't be put off by his actions, your a great contributor Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* we have another troll? that's sad - oh well at least your page is safe now Amnesty Little-Red 16:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) he's not a troll Red, just someone who copies pages and doesn't like people pointing it out (despite us telling him we don't really care) - trolls cause mischief, Venage does do some good edits but seems to have a bit of an attitude problem (I'll say no more on the matter): however I do like how he adds people he dislikes to "Gay Villains" category - very mature (also don't worry about it Amnesty, my userpage and talkpage were obliterated by a vandal once - best just to move on) Inferno Pendragon 18:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC)